Fight between two Warriors
by Raiku-san
Summary: A girl gets stuck in the World of Illusions. Tasuki saved her from Tomo's trap. A huge fight against Suzaku and Seiryuu is also going on.


Chapter One

"Hotohori accepts Nakago's challenge"

Miaka busily packed her things. She's going to bring her sister Aya with her.

Miaka sighed, "it would be nice for Aya to mingle with my friends," she thought.

They were going to Hotohori's for a vacation.

Miaka told to her to pack her things already quickly. Aya packed her things.

"Miaka here's the book," Aya said, handing the book of the four God's to her sister.

Miaka opened the book, and then they were swallowed by a flash of light. Miaka and Aya found themselves falling in the dark abyss before they were caught by Hotohori and Tasuki.

"Hi Miaka!, Long time ni see," Hotohori said.

"Long time no see too Hotohori," Miaka answered.

"She's so cute," Tasuki thought.

Tasuki put Aya down and yet Aya is still blushing.

"Um Miaka, Who is she?" Hotohori whispered.

"She's Aya, my youngest sister," Miaka introduced.

"I am Hotohori the emperor of these palace. I am glad to meet you, Aya" Hotohori said.

"H-hi I'm Aya, I am glad to meet you Hotohori-sama," Aya said silently.

"Beside you is Tasuki. He will be your bodygaurd for a while," Hotohori introduced.

"I am glad to meet you Aya," Tasuki greeted.

"Aya I will leave you here with Tasuki and Hotohori," Miaka said.  
"Tamahome and I are planning to meet upin his house"

"But Miaka," Aya protested.

"Hang out with them for a while. I will be back after an hour," Miaka replied.

"..." Aya looked at Hotohori and Tasuki.

"Tasuki show Aya to her room," Hotohori commaded.

Tasuki helped Aya stand before carrying her things. He led her to the hallway. While walking at the hallway, Aya accidentally slipped, Tasuki caught her.

"Are you okay?" Tasuki asked.

"Um...y-yes I-I'm okay now," Aya stammered, blushing.

She is such a cute lady. She never talks to someone else except her sister.

"You look so cute when you blush, Aya," Tasuki complimented.

Tasuki accidentally stepped on his robe and accidentally kissed Aya. Aya's eyes widened and her arms were shaking as she felt Tasuli lips brush hers.

"A-Aya...s-sorry I di---"

Aya fainted due to exhaustion.

Tasuki Carried her until he reaches Aya's room. Nuriko suddenly appeared and on bothering Tasuki.

"STOP IT NURIKO!, " Tasuki shouted.

"You might wake her up from her beauty sleep," Nuriko said, silently

"T-Tasuki," Aya whispered.

"Aya, why don't you sleep for a while?" Tasuki said.

"I'm so embarrassed in our position now," Aya added, blushing.

"O-oh sorry," Tasuki apologized, putting her down.

Meanwhile Nuriko who stood up behind them, tried to stifle his laughter but found it difficult. When Tasuki eyed him evily, he stopped but still had laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Tasuki are we almost there?" Aya asked silently.

"Yup! three more rooms to go," Tasuki replied.

Nuriko started to sing, "Tasuki and Aya sitting on the tree K-I-S-S---"

"SHUT UP!," Tasuki shouted, angrily.

"Fine!" Nuriko said.

Aya stopped nearby Tamahome's room.

"Aya that's Tamahome's room," Tasuki said.

"Tamahome," Aya thought.

Aya went inside Tamahome's room. As she entered, a guy was sitting on Tamahome's bed.

"Hi Aya Yuki!" a scary voice whispered through her ear.

Aya's eyes widened and her legs is shaking.

"A-Aya!" Tasuki shouted.

"Come with me Aya," she heard that scary voice again.

"I-I can't move," Tasuki thought.

"Wh-who are you?" Aya asked, frightenly.

"Subo---"

"AYA!" Tasuki shouted once again.

Aya came back to her own self already when Tasuki called her name again.

"What is it Tasuki?" Aya asked.

Nuriko disappeared from nowhere. Tasuki and Aya didn't know that the palace was being attacked by the Seiryuu warriors. Their target was Aya and Miaka.

"Tasuki, where's Nuriko?" Aya asked.

"He was right here beside me," Tasuki said.

Tasuki suddenly felt someone's coming. He grabs Aya's arm.

"Aya just stay here beside me," Tasuki said.

"Suboshi," Aya whispered.

"Why are you calling Suboshi?" Tasuki wondered.

Aya was staring at the wall without knowing what she is saying. She was possessed by Suboshi.

"Aya! Speak to me," Tasuki shouted.

Her soul was found nowhere, but in the world of illusions. Tomo is the only one that can enter to persons lifestyle. Tasuki felt an aura. It was not Tomo's, but its Aya's aura.

"Err... Aya wake up," Tasuki was worrying about Aya.

WORLD OF ILLUSIONS

"Tomo-sama! Wait for me," Aya called.

"We have tennis practice later," Tomo reminded.

"I will be there Captain," Aya replied.

"Hey Aya what's your lunch today?" Aya's friend asked.

"Rice cake," Aya replied.

Tomo was walking towards Aya and her friends place.

"Aya look its Tomo," her friends prodded on Aya.

Aya began to blush as Tomo walked towards them.

"Oi Aya," Tomo greeted her with a smile on his face.

"H-hi To - Tomo," Aya stammered

"Don't forget that we have pratice in tennis," Tomo reminded.

"I'll be there," Aya answered.

Tomo sat right beside Aya while noticed her friends was whispering at each other.

"Hey, s-stop it," Aya stammered

Suddenly Tomo's phone rang.

"Hello Coach," Tomo answered his phone.

After a few minutes on the phone, Tomo said,

"OK"

Tomo grabbed Aya's hand and told her that they have practice.

"Why is our tennis practice so early?" Aya asked.

"Coach said that we have to practice now," Tomo answered.

They finally reached the tennis court. When Tomo and Aya were standing beside the bench in the tennis court when Tomo suddenly kissed Aya. Tomo was brainwashing Aya's memories to replace it with a new memory, but the name Tasuki slipped into her mind and pushed back Tomo. Tasuki appeared on the world of illusions.

"Tasuki," Aya wondered.

"Are you okay, Aya?" Tasuki asked.

"I'm fine!" Aya answered.

"Goodbye Tomo!"

Tasuki hugged Aya, who blushed.

"Aya wake up," Tasuki whispered.

Aya suddenlyopened her eyes. She saw Tasuki smiling and tears falling through his eyes.

"Tasuki-kun, please don't cry"

"Its just...I'm happy that your back here with me"

"What do you mean back here with you?"

"A-ah no-nothing"

"Let's go there. Hotohori-sama might be waiting for us"

Tasuki carried Aya on his back. When they reached at the hallway a bright light flashed through their eyes. A thick smoke appeared after the bright light flashed.Suddenly, a shadow appeared. It was walking towards Aya and Tasuki. Tasuki remembered the shadow, it was Nakago's. When the thick smoke disappeared a blonde haired man was still walking towards Aya and Tasuki, but Hotohori came and block his way.

"Tasuki, bring Aya to my office"

"Oka-"

"Hotohori-sama I can't leave you here. I wan---"

"I don't want you to be in trouble; GO"

"But"

Tasuki grabbed Aya's arms. They were running until they get through Hotohori's office.

"Hotohori, I challenge you in a one on one match. If you lose, your powers are mine"

"If I win, don't bother us anymore"

"Deal"

END OF CHAPTER ONE ""


End file.
